An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
The electronic exchange typically charges fees for facilitating the orders. The exchange fees and other cost affect a total or overall cost of the order.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.